User blog:Corbierr/Super-Secret Society of Superheroes- Chapters 14 and 15
< Chapter 13 'Chapter 14-' ' ' ' ' That Sunday, Perrie decided to invite her newest friend to her new house. As soon as she gave the address, Kimberly had said, “Great! Coming right now,” and sure enough, within ten minutes, they were at her doorstep. “You’re fast!” she said, in surprise. Her friend had a tiny smirk. “Faster than you know.” “Come on in,” Perrie motioned into her house, which happened to be rather large. Of course, her family had money to burn. Millionaires had that advantage… Kimberly walked inside and looked around. She was quiet for a bit, gazing at everything; the paintings her father had just finished hanging up, the giant fireplace- that especially seemed to get her attention- the flat screen television, everything. Then she said, “This house is insane… I’m impressed, Princess.” There was an interesting light in her eyes as she looked around; but Perrie could not tell what it was. She looked almost hungry for something, but what? “I picked a good friend.” She smiled. “Thanks…but, I’m not actually a princess.” “What? But you live in…practically a castle!” “Very, very old royal blood,” She sat down on the silk couch and explained, as Kimberly took her seat next to her. “In bloodline, I am indeed a princess. But in reality, I’m just very rich. That is not a problem, is it?” Kimberly shook her head. “Not at all…but you don’t seem that rich. You’re not arrogant enough to be rich. I’m confused.” Perrie gave a shrug and said, “I can be plenty arrogant and mean…just not when I like you. Be happy I like you. I’m good at being rather…bluster sometimes.” “Was that a threat?” “Maybe.” She grinned. “I do have training in fencing, Sambo and the always important skill of buying my way to the top.” “Wow. I like you…” “Great!” “One question, though.” She said. “Why would a super-rich foreign girl like you move here, to dumb old Megaville, Florida?” Perrie laughed and told her, “I told Mother and Father I wanted to move to America for my final year of school.” It was true; she had always seen American television and movies and wanted to experience it for herself. Russia was too boring and cold. And she wanted nothing more than to fit in with American culture, before she traveled around the rest of the world next year. “But why Megaville?” “Father liked the name.” “Of course.” There was a small silence, and she was getting hungry, so she stood up and clapped her hands. “Johnson, please bring my friend and I some refreshments.” Kimberly looked confused, but didn’t argue when a tray of cheeses, crackers, meats and juices was placed on the marble coffee table by an old butler. Her friend simply said, “I’d love to see what dinner looks like at this place…” “Will there be anything else, Miss Jean?” Johnson asked her. “No, thank you, Johnson.” He nodded and left the two girls to eat. “So you like it? My house?” Kimberly, busy eating, could only nod. Perrie smiled. “Good. It’s a little smaller than I’m used to, but I’ll adjust.” Her friend almost choked on her food for a minute. “Oh…yeah. I’m sure…” once again, she looked around very curiously at everything. “What I wouldn’t give to live in this place…have…all that money!” ''A lot of emphasis was put on the word ‘money’. “Are you poor?” “Compared to you, I live in a box.” She smiled. The two of them continued eating. Afterwards, she took her new friend on a tour of the house- which lasted a full hour. But Kimberly was amazed by everything- the not-yet-fully-stocked library, her bedroom, even the bathroom… “Now come, see my backyard.” “Is there a pool?” “There’s a pool.” She promised, grinning, and led her friend outside. The backyard was, of course, grand and beautiful. There was a large flower-garden, an even larger pool which included a diving area and a tent where lunches and parties could be held. Her parents were outside by the pool. “Oh, hello, honey. Who is this?” her mother asked, looking up from her Shakespeare book. Her mother was currently in the middle of reading ''A Midsummer Night's Dream. “This is my new friend Kimberly Fox.” Perrie introduced her. “Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Money- I mean, umm…Mr. and Mrs. Jean.” Kimberly greeted, shaking their hands as they came up to meet her. The little mistake she made seemed to amuse her parents, which made her ask, “Can she stay for dinner tonight?” Perrie remembered how she wanted to see what dinner looked like at the shouse, after all. “Oh, of course! There’s always enough food. We’re having lobster tonight. What do you say, Kimberly, you want to stay?” Her father asked her. “Really? Yes! Of course.” Her friend smiled, but it was just partially a smirk. “I just need to tell my parents first. Okay?” Kimberly was already taking her cellphone out. Her parents nodded, and Perrie smiled a wide smile. Her first weekend at Megaville, and she already had a friend to invite to dinner- maybe she’d even spend the night! She’d be popular in no time… look out, America. 'Chapter 15-' ' ' Atsu was at his locker the next morning, as the others went along their daily activities. The Ensemble, gathering at Clementine’s locker to stare at the Society as they all entered the school together, barring Christina, who was late as usual. He heard Danny’s daily bad joke and heard the others groan, except for Morishige, who gave an odd chuckle. He also saw Kimberly and “Princess” Perrie entering the hallway together. They were talking and joking around, but where Perrie looked genuinely happy, he recognized the look in Kimberly’s eyes right away. It was a selfish, tricky look, and he sighed when he noticed it was there. His fellow rogue was at it again… Getting his books, he decided to go and talk to Kimberly when she stopped at her locker and Perrie went to hers. “You’re just using her for money, Kimberly,” He said. “Hello to you to, Light-boy,” Atsu sighed. “Seriously, you shouldn’t be doing this. She needs an actual friend, not someone who’s just with her for their own gain,” She rolled her eyes. “Don’t you have a dark room to defeat?” He ignored her usual jab at his powers. Controlling light was actually a lot stronger of a power than it seemed, but he had no interest in proving it to win a petty fight. “Just think about this.” Kimberly grabbed her books, closed her locker, and tried to leave. “I don’t need you to play my conscience ''again, ''Atsu. Yes, I might be in it for the money…but she’s not a bad person actually. And I don’t want to argue about it.” With a sigh, he just followed her towards English class when someone called Kimberly’s name. Both of them turned to see Cal motioning his frenemy over to where he and the rest of the Society were, and both wandered over. “What is this about?” She asked. “Remember the stolen machine parts?” Katherine asked her, awkwardly. A smile spread over her face. “Let me guess. You all failed to retrieve them, and now you need my help? Well, my price has gone up from last time, I hope you know.” They all shared glances, while Atsu just sighed in exhaustion at her money-grubbing attitude. “We all talked it over yesterday,” Ashton explained. “We decided it was worth it. You’re an excellent thief…” Kimberly’s smile grew bigger…and turned more into a smirk. “So what’s your price?” Rebecca asked, rather bluntly, removing the elephant from the room. “Because-“ She held up her hand to silence her. “I’ll get the machine parts back, and then we’ll talk. Got it?” And just like that, she walked away, and Atsu followed her. “You really are greedy, you know,” “Shut it, flashlight.” On their way to English, they met up with Perrie, and Atsu finally managed to formally introduce himself. “Hey. I’m Atsu.” He greeted, and they shook hands. “Princess Perrie Jean,” she smiled back at him. Atsu took a small glance at Kimberly, and said, “Watch out for this one… she’s trouble.” She rolled her eyes, and retorted, “And watch out for Atsu. He’s…a loser.” Perrie had a smile on her face again and a strange, almost knowing look in her eyes… Could she already tell? Maybe. Leave it to the new girl to figure it out first… He shook it off and walked off into the classroom and took his usual seat, right in front of where his fellow rogue liked to sit, and he looked at her and Perrie as the two girls entered the room together. Kimberly was frustrating, to say the least…but he couldn’t help but get himself involved with her. Love made people do weird things… Category:Blog posts